La Technologie c'est de la Magie
by OoNakuoO
Summary: TRANSLATION of Technololy is Magic". This is what can happen when you land in a world that is unknown to you, without really taking the time to learn at least the basic principles.


Well, there you have it, the first chapter of, "**Technology is Magic**." I will translate the others as soon as possible, though my holiday is ending tomorrow so it could be just one chapter per week if you're lucky because I still have the French version to update. ;) Chapter 6 is almost finished and it should be updated by tomorrow.

Thanks to my dear American cousin who has had a look at it, but still, if there are any grammar mistakes, please let me know. Anyway, I hope that you will enjoy it!

(Note : This chapter shoul be correct by now, thanks JustWriter2 for your help !)

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Once Upon A Time's characters.

* * *

Sitting at her desk in the sheriff's office, Emma rubbed her temples.

"Already twenty hours and I still have not finished filling out the damn paperwork," she lamented while staring with an evil pair of eyes at the many files that had invaded her office.

Oh it was not due to a lack of work on the part of David, he did a good job during her absence. No, the problem was a certain pirate, pardon, captain, who had decided to gatecrash into her world, a world very different from his own, in which he did not belong. As proof, those files piled up in front of her.

Click.

Really, how did he manage to attract so much trouble?

Clack.

It wasn't as if it was too complicated to adapt to this world!

Click.

At least here, he didn't have to worry about ogres, trolls, curses or dragons... On second thought, forget the latter two.

Clack.

But of course cars and pressure cookers are evil creatures animated by the essence of dark magic and whose sole purpose is to kill him, his words not hers.

Click

Clack

Click

Clack

Click

Clack

"HOOK !" Emma shouted, the vein in her left temple throbbing furiously. "What are you doing ?!"

"Emma !" Hook rhapsodized turning to her, "Where can I find this thing ?" he asks as excited as a 5-year-old child in front of his Christmas gifts.

"A switch; why would you want to know that?" Emma asked surprised.

"A switch ?" Hook savored this new word on his tongue, thinking about all the possibilities that this, "switch", could bring him. "This thing controls time ! We move from day to night in a Click ! This is obviously a powerful piece of magic..." Hook trailed off thoughtfully. "Could I borrow it love ?" he asks with a languorous voice while he is getting dangerously close to her desk.

"You want to borrow a switch ?" she asks incredulously with a tinge of amusement in her voice.

"Only for a while love, I promise to return it !"

"And you want it for what exactly ?" She asked maliciously, trying to look neutral. "Because you must realize that it does not control time, but only the light." She went on with a big smile.

"Really ? Thus it shows or hides the light ?" He asks her, while calculating the possibilities that this new information brings to him.

"Something like that, yes." She smiled amused, knowing full well what the pirate thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Emma had indicated to him the nearest hardware store, where he could buy this amazing and powerful artifact, Hook went with a confident and determined step to the shop of Mr. Gold.

'Damn crocodile doesn't know it yet, but he already has one foot in the grave', he thought with morbid delectation.

Having heard the chime on his door, Rumplestiltskin looked up from the pocket watch that he was in the process of repairing.

"Captain Hook" he whispered in a voice filled with malice and animosity. "To what do I owe the honor of your presence in my shop ?"

The merchant was not stupid, he knew for some time that Hook was in Storybrooke and that he was plotting against him, not that it really worried him, even if the magic did not work the same way in this world he wasn't powerless.

What could really be a problem was Belle's security. But with sheriff Swan around to keep the pirate in line he was nothing but a nuisance of lean size. Not to mention that...

"Crocodile !" Cried Hook, cutting off Gold's thoughts. "Today I will finally have my revenge !" He smiles maniacally and brimming with confidence.

Gold raises an eyebrow at this claim, curious to see what the pirate had found this time.

Not paying attention to the skeptical look of his Crocodile, Hook drew the powerful artifact out of his bag. Finally he was able to delight in the horror-filled gaze of this coward. He could feel that victory was at hand!

CLICK...

CLAK...

CLAK CLIK CLICK CLACK !

* * *

Slumped on her desk, Emma wondered if she should have clarified to the pirate that a switch controlled neither the day nor night, or even mentioned the need for a power source.

'NO ! It is her revenge for all of the paperwork and overtime that she had because of him', she thought with a sadistic smile on her face.

* * *

"Why won't it work ?" Hook yelled, growing annoyed. "This thing is supposed to control the light damn it !"

How could he manage to cut the light in order to blind the crocodile and enjoy finishing him off ? Damn, he had foreseen everything ! He had gone so far as to recite what he would say to the coward in front of the mirror, once he had pierced Gold's chest he would have turned the light back on to see his face filled with terror...

* * *

Gold watched the scene before him in an apathetic way while reaching for his phone.

"Sheriff Swan ?" He called in a neutral voice. "I have someone here for you."

"You know," he continued in the same tone, "after the pressure cooker, iron, ironing board, vacuum cleaner, sunscreen and hair dryer, you would think that he would have understood what electricity was." He tone turning jaded.

* * *

Will you review ?

To be continued...


End file.
